Beautiful Pictures!
by Ochako107
Summary: [COMPLETE] It's Tohru's birthday and the Sohmas are trying to make the best of her day! Cake, presents, restaurants, friends, fun and everything a girl could ask for. The only problem? Yuki and Kyo totally forgot. Here's a day Tohru will never forget.
1. Ayame's Visit

**Beautiful Pictures**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimers

**Chapter 1- Ayame's Visit**

Tohru woke up with the morning light filtering through her window. She yawned and shifted out of her huge bed while greeting her mother.

"Good morning mom, did you sleep well? Hm… I suppose I'll go get breakfast started." Tohru made her bed and dressed for the day. She looked through her closet of assorted clothes: the maid dress Shigure gave her in the back (_way_ back), a red skirt, a white blouse, a green dress, a yellow sweater…

"I don't remember having this dress…" Tohru opened her closet door a little wider to see a wonderful sea blue dress that had spaghetti straps and little pink designs of cherry blossoms running along the bottom of the dress as if they were on a continuous flow around the garb. It was cut like a bell, swelling in where the waist was then flaring out slightly, apparently reaching her knees. She stared at it a moment and looked down to see a pair of candy pink shoes and coordinating ribbon to match with it.

Tohru's eyes bugged out. "Oh my! This… this isn't mine at all; it's much too pretty to be mine! But why is it in my room? Is there someone sharing it with me? Or maybe Shigure decided to hide it in my room for some reason, ah, uh…" She grabbed a blue skirt and a soft lavender tee-shirt that squared off at her neck.

"I'll wear this…" She spoke aloud while leaving her room.

Tohru hummed blissfully down the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible while passing Yuki, Kyo and Shigure's rooms. She didn't want to wake everybody up of course. She finally reached the kitchen and put a finger to her chin wondering about her tasks for the day.

"Let's see… first there's breakfast and then I'll put a load in the laundry machine while I take care of the dishes… then I'll dry and start the next load while doing some homework… oh and I promised Shigure I would look over some of his novels for a second opinion!" She heaved a sigh and opened the refrigerator to tackle the first task.

"Princess! You should not be sticking your beautiful head in such a chilly box. It must be out in the wonderful morning radiance!"

Tohru fell over and panicked slightly, "Ayame! W-what are you…? Um… I mean… ah good morning!"

"And a wonderful morning it is!" Ayame stepped back while brilliant bubbles appeared in the background. "Such a delicate flower cooped up in a dreaded place like this! Those boys should really take more liability." Ayame laughed while Tohru panicked even more.

"No, no! They do much—_too_ much for me already, I wouldn't be earning my keep! If anything I should do more for…"

Ayame touched Tohru's face directing her eyes to his. "Well, for all your hard labor for my cousin and dearest little brother let me reward you, princess." Immediately, the snake felt two immense fists connect with his head.

Yuki's aura was flaming with anger. "Touch Miss Honda again…"

"…And we're throwing you in the freezer." Kyo finished with his fist still in the air.

Tohru sat up alarmed at Kyo and Yuki's state of dress. They were still in their pajamas and looked almost like they just rolled out of bed. "K-kyo! Yuki! What are…!"

Yuki bent down to Tohru and glared at Ayame who was sobbing. "Did he do anything to you, Miss Honda?"

"Ah, no, in fact he didn't do anything!"

Ayame stood up with a large bandage on his head. "Honestly, Yuki, you should know better than to think your own_ brother_ would do such a ghastly thing to his little brother's lady."

Yuki's face flushed red. "What? Miss Honda don't listen to him, he is just full of talk as always."

A new voice entered the room, that hauntingly dramatic 'novelist' voice. "Ah, sweet young love…"

Kyo's vein popped. "Shigure, ya damn dog, why is Ayame coming here to see you anyway?" Kyo stepped towards Shigure growling, "you better have a good reason for wakin' me up this early."

Shigure waved a hand at Kyo and Yuki. "Who ever said he was coming to see _me_?"

The two boys stared perplexedly at Shigure who skipped happily towards the table. "Tooohru! Ah, such a lovely breakfast as always!" The dog of the family turned to the snake, "isn't she just the best housewife? You're jealous aren't you?" He asked wiggling an eye brow.

Ayame sniffed the air, "tch, I am not jealous! I am hurt!" Just at that moment Kyo, Yuki and Tohru entered the room from the kitchen. Tohru placed the meal before them while Kyo and Yuki turned to go upstairs and change for the day. "Tohru isn't wearing the dress I've given her!"

Tohru dropped Shigure's bowl of soup while some of the steaming liquid splashed out. "What! Th-that was from you!"

Ayame leaned his hand gently under his chin while looking towards the ceiling. "Did you find it in your closet? I believe I left it in plain view and was hoping you'd wear it downstairs."

Kyo and Yuki stopped dead in their tracks, their mouths open.

'_He?'_

'_Was in her room?'_

"You sick bastard!" Kyo ran over and loud crashes were heard throughout the house.

"How dare you enter Miss Honda's room!" Yuki threw his brother through the door breaking the paper walls… again.

"Aya!" Shigure leaned over the table to see Ayame's hand up in the air.

"Don't worry 'Gure! They are merely showing me their gratitude for picking such a wonderful gift for her birthday!"

Kyo grabbed the smiling man's shirt and held his fist back. "I'm gunna to send you to hell!"

Yuki put a hand on Kyo's fist. "Hold on a minute," Yuki turned around to Tohru who was clutching her apron, wide eyed, "Miss Honda… today is your birthday?"

Tohru blinked and thought a moment. "AH! It IS my birthday! In the mist of all these chores I have to do I really didn't think about it, and with summer just around the bend I was actually thinking about Hana's birthday I completely forgot about my own and…"

"See?" Ayame waved a finger in the air laughing, "the poor girl slaves away she practically forgot her own birthday and by the looks on your faces it seems you have too!"

Kyo gripped Ayame's collar tighter. "Shut up!"

"So selfish…" Ayame continued laughing. "Besides, I gave her dress a lot of thought and I had Mine tell me her measurements and everything—the girl really has a wonderful memory—and so I had to choose the perfect fabrics and precise color to match the young princess' fulsome eyes." Ayame rambled.

Tohru shook her head furiously, "no, no you didn't have to go through all that trouble!"

Ayame held onto Tohru's hands while the shimmering bubbled background appeared, "oh, but I insist. Such a beautiful flower as you needs to dress to impress. One day your prince will come sweep you off your feet and not to mention you _must_ look radiant for him. You never saw Cinderella meet her prince charming in those rags, did you? Think of me as your…Fairy Godparent."

'_More like Fairy stupid.'_ Kyo thought to himself.

Yuki covered his face, _'I can't believe I'm related to him.'_

Ayame turned to Shigure, "I can understand Yuki and Kyo forgetting her birthday—of course being overwhelmed by her ultimate beauty—but you Shigure! I expected more."

Shigure stopped staring and leaned back, "ah do not underestimate me, Aya, I have not forgotten! But my present," Shigure's eyes took on an impish look, "is for her eyes only."

"WHAT IS IT!" Kyo and Yuki yelled at him instantaneously. The more and more they thought about it, they were deadly afraid of what Shigure and Ayame's presents were. A dress and something for only Tohru to see?

Tohru melted down as her eyes began to swirl, "I… don't know what to say… ah… eh…this is all… too much!" She bowed while all the males there snapped their attention on the birthday girl. "Please, this is all too much and I don't know how I can repay you all back! I'm sorry I totally forgot about my own birthday and made you all in an uncomfortable position so…"

"Miss Honda, don't worry about it." Yuki softly touched her shoulder. "_We_ forgot which is unacceptable but there's nothing for you to apologize for."

Kyo turned around to stare out the newly broken wall, "ya… I'm sorry… it's just… you never say anything about yourself. You're always wonderin' and worryin' about us! If I knew your birthday was coming up I would have…" He tightened his fist, "I don't know!"

"Nice choice of words." Yuki muttered.

"Shut up, ya damn rat! You forgot too!"

Yuki opened his mouth and closed it, "you know arguing isn't going to solve anything, you stupid cat."

"Tohru," Tohru turned her attention to Shigure who was leaning towards her, "this might take a while so… why don't you go change into that lovely dress Ayame picked out for you and take the rest of the day off."

"Oh, no but I couldn't! It's too much and…"

"Please…?" Shigure gave her puppy eyes, "please do it for us, it'll make everyone very happy. And we want you to be happy, okay?"

She stared at him for a while and nodded, "okay…"

Ayame jumped in the air for joy, "yea! Tohru is going to wear my latest fashion! The picture of innocence I tell you!"

Meanwhile Kyo and Yuki sat quietly, watching Torhu's figure disappear up the stairs. Of all things they could forget…for the most special person to them…

…they couldn't believe they forgot her birthday.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, this is my first Fruit's Basket fanfiction. It isn't going to be long but I hope it's to everyone's liking! Ah... please leave a review for me! Thank you so much!**


	2. Birthday Blues

**Chapter 2- Birthday Blues**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Tohru dressed quietly still hearing Kyo and Yuki arguing. Then some crashes, and then a clunk on the roof. _'Well, at least they're fight is over and Kyo is on the roof. But all of this is too much! Getting a beautiful dress like this **and** a day off! I hope it isn't too much trouble for everyone. Oh, mom what did I do to deserve such kind treatment? Ayame and Shigure are being such wonderful people. I'm so happy to be loved by so many people.'_

She zipped the back of the dress finding it fit her shape perfectly. She slipped the candy pink ribbons into her hair, one on each side and fluffed her hair for good measure. She felt her cheeks flame up thinking how lovely the dress was. She bent down and picked up the beautiful sandals that matched and tucked them under her arm.

"I… I hope everyone likes it…" She mused aloud. She silently thanked Ayame for not dressing her up in 'The Thing' again. Suddenly she heard a thump from across the room. She smiled, Kyo had jumped into his room. "Maybe Kyo would tell me if I look okay or not—that way Ayame wouldn't be too disappointed if it didn't look good on me…"

She slid her door open and took a brisk walk to Kyo's room. "Ky…"

"AH! Tohru!" Tohru jumped back and put her hands atop her chest suddenly feeling self conscious. Momiji bound down the hall and grabbed onto Torhu's hand. 'Tohru, you look so pretty!"

"Ah.. thank you, Momiji! I think the dress is very pretty too! But, what are you doing here?"

Momiji giggled and circled Tohru inspecting her dress in front of Kyo's room. "I came by for your birthday! You know, I think that dress was really made for you, you look like a princess!"

"Ah.. so I've been told…" Torhu closed her eyes thinking.

"Come on, come on this way! I want to show you your birthday present!"

Torhu gasped while being dragged down the stairs by Momiji. "Oh, you remembered my birthday also?"

"Of course silly! I'd never forget, nuh uh!"

Tohru laughed along. _'I think I'm the only one who forgot my own birthday! Oh, I'm so pathetic!'_

Tohru and Momiji went into the common room where Hiro, Kisa, and Hatsuharu had just arrived. There also sat Shigue, Ayame and Yuki. The group turned to the birthday girl who was now blushing bright whiles self consciously holding her head down timidly.

"Tada! Here is the lovely birthday girl, herself!" Momiji introduced motioning his hands towards Tohru.

There was stunned silence and Tohru felt all their eyes on her. She turned around, "you know, maybe I should go change…"

"No, Miss Honda!" She spun around to see Yuki kneel over the table his hand extended out. He pulled his hand back seeing all eyes on him now. "It… it looks amazing on you."

She could feel her face turn to a tomato now. "Oh, Yuki, thank you so much." She bowed low showing a small amount of cleavage. All the men in the room turned away except Ayame who stood up and didn't notice.

"Oh, Tohru it is wonderful! I absolutely adore it on you, if only I had a picnic basket, a matching pink scarf and low black sunglasses on top of your head to complete the look!" Ayame walked over inspecting her dress. "Hm… Mine went a little too low in the front…" everyone stared at Ayame in shock as he stepped back examining Tohru whose eyes widened and instantly stopped bowing. Ayame saw her uncomfortable state and laughed it off. "But as the saying goes—if you got it flaunt it! Ahaha!"

"That isn't helping, Aya…" Shigure shook his head. He turned to Tohru sitting up straight. "But I agree, it is charming, Tohru."

Torhu settled for a short bow, "thank you, Shigure."

Kisa clasped her hands, "sissy, happy birthday!"

Hiro snorted, "I don't see what the big deal is—it just means another year closer to death and who cares about her birthday? She didn't even remember it WAS her birthday."

Haru shot Hiro a look and turned to Tohru, "Hatori and Kagura wanted to come but they were both busy. Kagura needed to help Hatori in the office for a few days since it seems Akito needs more medical attention than ever. But they said to tell you they wish you a happy birthday."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"Tohru, Tohru!" Everyone turned to Momiji bounding through the doorway holding packages off assorted sizes. "Here are your birthday presents!"

He motioned for her to sit down as he placed the large packages in front of the girl. "Come on, open it!"

"S- shouldn't we wait for Kyo?" She asked turning to Yuki.

"I suppose that cat would want to be here. Hold on, I'll go get him." Yuki stood up and went to Kyo's room.

He knocked lightly on his rival's door. "Kyo, come out and join us. Miss Honda is opening her presents." There was slight ruffling around that proved Kyo was inside. He just wasn't saying anything. Yuki sighed and opened the door without waiting for a response.

"Hey! It's called breaking and entering, ya damn rat!" Kyo shouted perched on the window.

"…Were you going to jump?"

"NO!"

"Cause it might make things easier on the both of us if you'd simply break a leg or both. Even better if you fell unconscious for a few days."

"I wasn't going to jump, okay!" Kyo sat down and stared out the window crossly. "Hey… Ka…Kagura isn't here, is she?"

Yuki looked around, "would you jump out the window if I said she was?"

"Stop jerking me around!"

"No… she's not here." Yuki had to admit, that would have been comical. But back to business. "Why won't you just come out and do this for Miss Honda?" Yuki asked irritated.

"Well in case ya haven't noticed, _we _didn't exactly get her anything!" Kyo shot back sitting on the window sill. Yuki looked away before closing Kyo's door behind him.

"Yes… I know."

"You're not humiliated? Come on, everyone remembered but you, me and her! And _she_ doesn't count cause it's her own damn birthday." Kyo continued.

Yuki sat on the floor thinking about it himself. "I… just can't believe we forgot something so simple. Miss Honda… is so kind the least we could do is get her a present for her birthday."

"But what? She's expecting something from us isn't she?" Kyo jumped down and sat in front of Yuki. It felt so wrong the two of them sitting almost… like they were friends. Kyo knew if Tohru hadn't come into their lives, he and Yuki probably could never imagine sitting like this, pondering about a common subject that they could agree on. The _only_ thing they could agree on….

Yuki looked up. "I have an idea…"

"…Okay."

"Why did it take so long to answer?"

"Just tell me!"

Kyo and Yuki turned away from each other.

"We could… not fight… for one day."

"That's lame."

"She always hates it when we fight though."

Kyo put both hands on his knees. "No way—do you even THINK we can pull that one off?" Both boys pondered and came to the same conclusion.

"Nah." They both answered.

Kyo snapped his finger, "how about jewelry? Don't girls like that kind of thing?"

"Knowing Miss Honda, she will not accept such a gift."

"Yea, you're right, she'll just freak out and stuff."

"How about a stuffed animal?" Yuki threw out.

"What? She ain't four you know."

"Well, you come up with a better plan, stupid."

Kyo's vein popped, "don't call me stupid!"

"Kyooo, Yukiii, where are you?" Shigure called. "If you're trying to figure out something to get Tohru, I'm afraid you're too late!" He continued in a sing along voice. Kyo and Yuki growled and trudged down stairs. Shigure sighed, "Ah there you both are, I was afraid you were trying to jump out a window or something!" The trio walked into the room to see Tohru patiently waiting. Her eyes lit up to see Yuki and Kyo amble in.

Kyo noticed her appearance for the first time and had to pause in his step. The cat suddenly wished he could tell Tohru how attractive she looked. He'd never actually seen her get dressed up or anything. But here she was staring at him with those kind and accepting eyes. He never saw Tohru look so…

"Kyo's got the hotts for Torhu!" Momiji cut in laughing.

"SHUT UP YA LITTLE BRAT!" Kyo yelled his entire face red as a tomato. He must have been gawking at her considering an adult was grinning at him like the perverted man he was. Ah, to hell with them anyway!

"Waaa, Kyo's yelling at me!"

Kyo turned to Tohru watching him with fretful eyes. He turned to Momiji and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Every time you open your damn mouth…." He sat down and he knew Yuki was looking at him. He glared at the rat.

Kisa turned to Tohru and tugged her dress softly, "sissy, will you open your presents now?"

"Oh! Of course Kisa! You must be as excited as I am!" Tohru laughed. She grabbed a colorful bag and pulled out its contents. Inside was a stuffed animal cat that looked similar to Kagura's backpack. Tohru laughed blissfully, "oh, it's so cute! I can only imagine this is from Kagura!" She felt the bag still heavy and reached down to find a small box. She opened it up to reveal a thin silver bracelet with one small charm of a snow flake. Tohru felt herself stare at it with awe.

"Oh my… this is beautiful." She found a small card inside the box the read, _Happy Birthday, Tohru. Please enjoy your presents. Yours Truly, Hatori and Kagura Sohma._ Tohru dangled the bracelet in the air while everyone admired it. "These gifts are absolutely wonderful! I will write them a card thanking them!"

Haru smiled at Tohru. "Since they couldn't be here, they asked that I give you the bag. Oh and Kyo?"

"What is it?"

"Kagura wanted me to give you this." Haru looked within a pocket in his coat and handed a huge unwieldy letter to Kyo. Kyo opened it and suddenly millions of papers flew from the small envelope.

Shigure caught one in mid air and read it aloud, "Kyo, I love you my darling. I promise next time I will visit and make sure I give you a long kiss. I miss you--"

"Give me that!" Kyo shouted snatching it from a laughing Shigure. "Damn, that woman's crazy!" Kyo grabbed all the papers and shoved them all into his pockets.

Meanwhile Yuki watched Tohru open her next present, a sinking sensation in his gut. She was such a magnificent person and deserved all these gifts. But wished he could make her day just a little more extraordinary. She ought to have more than anything he could give her.

But what?

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. Please review! Every single one means so much to me! Thanks again!**


	3. Hug Me!

**Chapter 3- Hug me!**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Tohru finished opening everyone's gifts, instantly showing her ultimate thanks. She hugged Kisa for the beautiful paper lantern she and Hiro made. "Thank you all so much!" She opened her arms to hug Haru next for the box of assorted candies but stopped mid air.

Haru looked up from his slice of cake that Ayame bought earlier that morning. "What's the matter?" A few chocolate crumbs littered the corners of his mouth, but none the less she didn't say anything. She blinked with her hands still extended in mid air… it was her custom to hug her mother and friends when they gave her a gift on her birthday… especially her mom. But now things were different she couldn't just go hugging people in this house!

"N-nothing, I just, ah, forgot I can't really…" She didn't finish her sentence feeling embarrassed of her actions. She should have thought better of it! She placed her hands on her knees giving a slight bow. "I'm sorry, it's just I love your presents so much and I wanted to hug you since that's what I used to do… but I forgot and, eh..." A light bulb went on in her head. "I know! I'll go whip up a delicious lunch for all of you!"

Hiro crossed his arms and looked away. "Finally! I'm starving and all I have to eat is this sugary cake that isn't all that good anyway. It's just going to rot my teeth."

"Shut your damn mouth, ya snot nosed brat!" Kyo warned leaning against a wall.

Shigure fanned himself while leaning in his chair. "Although a wonderful home cooked meal from Tohru does sounds nice, today is her birthday so we will have a special treat." He laughed smiling.

Momiji thought a moment and jumped up. "Oh! Let's take Tohru out to eat!"

Shigure pointed his fan Momiji's way. "There's the idea I was looking for."

"Yeay! We're going out to eat for Tohru's birthday! Oh, oh, I think I know the perfect restaurant!" Momiji laughed while bouncing around Tohru like the rabbit he was. "It's the beef pot restaurant that just opened up!"

Tohru blinked, "beef… pot?"

"Yes, and it's suppose to be super yummy!"

Shigure stood up with a serious look to his face, "then it's settled, we'll go out to eat!"

Kyo and Yuki turned away from each other.

"No way am I sitting in some beef pot with that stupid cat."

"I'd rather go anywhere than sit next to that damn rat!"

Shigure's tears poured out while everyone else in the room watched silently. "Oh, I see how it is. The poor girl slaves away day after day—cooking and cleaning and the _one_ day we should be treating her like a queen you two boys sit here squabbling like you are four! But if you really want to stay here, that's also fine. I'm sure _Tohru_ and I will have plenty of fun! Dining together and sharing intimate stories…"

"I'll go." Kyo and Yuki said simultaneously.

"That's the sprit!"

Kisa looked down sadly. "What's the matter, Kisa?" Tohru asked.

"Well, Hiro and I have to go back home… I promised mommy I'd come back right after Grandpa Shigure's house…"

Hiro watched Kira's face fall. "Hey, Kisa, stop getting all upset and stuff, it isn't like we're never going to_ see_ her again. I don't see why you gotta get all mushy, it's just some beef pot!" Kisa continued to look down wishing they'd stay longer with Tohru. Tohru on the other hand also looked distressed.

'_Poor Kisa, I wish there was something I could do…'_

Hiro's face scrunched up and he let out a breath. "Well, maybe… maybe we'll come back later tomorrow and ask your mom if we can come back." He placed his hand on Kisa's hand, a tinge of red painting his cheeks. "Okay?"

Kisa smiled and stood up with Hiro. "Okay." She hugged Torhu, "happy birthday, sissy!"

"Thank you so much Kisa, it was nice seeing you too Hiro."

"Yeah, yeah, save it for someone who cares. Happy birthday for whatever that's worth."

Haru got up, "I might as well go back too, no use having the risk of turning black in a restaurant sitting with Yuki and Kyo. _Especially_ Kyo."

"Fine!" Kyo growled. Haru smirked and turned to Tohru, taking her hand in his.

"Happy birthday, Tohru."

She blushed at his contact. "T-thank you!"

"Oh, and if you ever wanna '_thank me'_ for my gift," he whispered into her ear, "I wouldn't mind hugging a cute girl like you."

"Get the hell outta here, Haru!" Kyo bellowed pulling Black Haru away from Tohru. Haru saluted Yuki while being dragged away by Kyo.

"Good bye, dear Yuki."

"That guy is too much…" Yuki said running a hand through his hair.

Torhu laughed. "Oh, but he was so nice saying I could hug him." Ayame turned to Tohru at that. "I mean… being transformed into a cow every time someone hugs you must me a real pain, and to offer someone like me the simple pleasure of affection, well, that's really kind!"

Ayame sighed and placed his empty cake plate on the table. "Aya, what's wrong?" Shigure asked.

"Nothing it's just, Tohru is right. Hugging must be a satisfying thing and for someone who's not cursed, embracing must have been a_ normal_ thing to do. A form of affection if I do say so myself."

Tohru smiled and looked down, "well, I guess that's one way of thinking about it."

"Of course it is." Ayame answered quite somberly. He suddenly latched onto Yuki full force laughing like a mad man, "that's why I must hug my little brother every day—come here Yuki!"

"Don't touch me you_ lunatic_!"

* * *

Momiji, Ayame, Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki all sat around a rather large table at the restaurant. Ayame kept complementing Tohru on the dress and matching shoes while she stammered and tried to change the subject. Momiji wanted to hold her hand the whole way there while Kyo and Yuki trailed behind a little peeved off at that.

When the reached the restaurant, they finished ordering and Torhu beamed at Yuki and Kyo. "Thank you so much for coming. It wouldn't have been as much fun without you two."

Kyo's eyes softened slightly. She was always so kind to them and enjoyed his company. He: the cat of the zodiac. And she acknowledged him all the same. "It's nothing really, as long… as you're happy, I'm happy too… I guess."

Yuki smiled at Tohru. "Today is your day."

Shigure watched the three teenagers and decided to stir up trouble. "By the way, Kyo, Yuki, what are you giving Tohru for her birthday? I don't believe I saw your gifts being unwrapped."

Both boys stiffened up almost forgetting they didn't give her a gift! She seemed so happy them just being there.

Kyo's cat ears popped out as he grew angry. "Yea, well I didn't see _yours_ either!"

"Ah, but my gift is for _later tonight_."

"YOU SICKO!" Kyo screamed.

"How can you be so perverted in public, you stupid dog?" Yuki muttered to himself.

"Ah, no really it's okay! You two being here with us is enough and being my friends is a gift in its own! I couldn't ask for any more." Tohru cut in quickly.

Momiji pursed his lips and grinned happily. "Oh look! The food is here!"

Ayame broke his chopsticks. "We better dig in before it turns cold!" The waiter served their food and everyone began eating.

"Oh, it's so good! Do you like it, Tohru?" Momiji asked.

Tohru swallowed her food, "yes, it's wonderful!"

A man with a camera walked from table to table taking pictures of each group as a complementary photo. He walked over to their table with a huge smile on his face. "Hello, are you enjoying your meal?" Everyone nodded. "Oh wonderful! Part of our service here is that we table a picture of your party—do you mind?" He asked shaking his camera for emphasis.

"Oh, that sounds like fun! Do you want to take a picture, Tohru?" Momiji asked.

"Um, that sounds nice!"

The photographer chuckled, "such a happy group! Okay, I'm afraid there isn't much room so I'll take a picture of this side of the table and then this side." He moved over to where Ayame, Shigure and Momiji were sitting on their half of the round table. Shigure and Ayame leaned in and Momiji made a funny face in the picture. The photographer laughed and turned to Kyo, Yuki and Tohru's side of the table.

"Okay, move in a little, please!" Yuki and Kyo nervously glanced at Tohru sitting in the middle. If they got a little too close they might transform! The two boys scooted an inch closer to the girl. The photographer gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "She doesn't bite, now move in!"

"Hey buddy, just take the picture!" Kyo warned.

"Well, I'd like to take a good one of you three!" The photographer walked over and shoved Yuki, who was closest to him, so that Yuki fell onto Tohru's chest who moved over and accidentally leaned into Kyo's chest. In an instant there was a flash of light and a 'poof!' The photographer left without looking back. "You can pick up your photo in the front!"

Tohru looked around panicking while Shigure nearly choked on his food. "K-kyo, Yuki! Oh, where are you?" Torhu asked looking under the table.

"I'm here Miss Honda." Yuki called. Tohru looked around.

"Where?"

"On… your dress." Yuki muttered. Tohru looked down and sure enough Yuki was sitting in her lap. Tohru scooped Yuki up and held him close to her chest while she lifted the table lining up.

"Kyo?"

"AH! A CAT!" Tohru stood up hitting her head under the table while Momiji and Ayame shot up in the air. Kyo was trying to get out of the restaurant when a woman nearly fell over the small orange cat. Kyo nearly screamed seeing how huge the woman was. "Someone! Help, there's a CAT in here!"

"Get outta here!"

"Scat!" Someone of the waiters shooed Kyo out the door.

Kyo in the mist of confusion dashed around trying to dodge all the screaming people. He turned around seeing he was still chased by some people when he ran into a waiter's leg. Suddenly right before a large tray of hot food was about to fall on him, he felt large hands scoop him up.

"Let's get out of here!" Momiji whispered excitedly to Ayame who now held Kyo under his coat. The two ran out of the restaurant while everyone searched for the cat.

Shigure and Tohru sat at the table watching the chaos with wide eyes. Tohru placed Yuki on her shoulder and covered him like a curtain with her long brown hair. She then gathered their clothes, shoving them hurriedly into her bag while glancing around nervously.

Shigure pulled out a wad of bills not looking at how much and grabbed Tohru's hand. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

"Ah, um, o-okay, but what about…?"

"Don't worry, once they see there IS no cat things will die down. It's more important that we get out of here with Yuki still on your shoulder." Shigure told Tohru. She followed the older man without question and dashed out the door.

The pair rain into an alleyway where Ayame and Momiji stood. "Wee! That was SO fun!" Momiji laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about? That was NOT fun! I coulda' been fried!" Kyo screamed from under Ayame's coat. He jumped down from his arms and glared at Tohru's shoulder while the girl placed Yuki and Kyo's clothes in neat piles on the ground. "And you damn rat, why'd you have to fall on _her _like that?"

Yuki appeared from behind Tohru's hair glaring at Kyo as well. "It isn't like I_ meant_ to do it. That photographer pushed me so it was inevitable, stupid cat."

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Stupid. Cat."

"That's it, get down here, ya sissy rat boy! I knew this restaurant was a bad idea!"

Yuki sat on Tohru's shoulder sighing. "And_ I_ knew you would fitfully make a fool out of yourself. Just be thankful no one saw us transform within that flash from the camera."

"That's it!" Kyo lunged at Tohru who screamed in surprise at the weight oh Kyo on her chest. She felt herself catch her breath in no way seeing Kyo pounce on her like that.

"Tohru!" Shigure cried.

"Oh, please don't fi…!" She tried while Kyo nuzzled himself into her hair looking or Yuki.

"That's enough, get off of her!" Ayame barked. He pulled Kyo off of the poor girl while Shigure caught Yuki in his hands. "Shame on you!" Ayame continued.

Momiji held onto Tohru's hand. "Ya, you shouldn't be fighting _on _Tohru, let alone on her birthday! Tohru are you okay?" He asked apprehensively. He glanced at Yuki and Kyo, "you two are being mean to Tohru!"

She looked up, "ah, don't worry about it, nothing happened! It just startled me, I've never be ah, um, actually fought on…"

"Fought over is more like it, tehehe." Shigure chuckled to himself.

Tohru continued waving her hands. "So really, it's nothing but thank you for worrying!"

"Nothing? That was unquestionably anything but 'nothing'!" Ayame piped in looking saddened yet annoyed. "Honestly you two are being so selfish to Tohru! If you want to act this way then walk home alone!" Ayame looked Yuki's way, "I expected more from you little brother. I want us to be closer but I honestly cannot believe you would continue a fight instead of breaking it off." Yuki was speechless since Ayame's words were true.

Shigure gave Ayame a gaze, "well, older brotherly instincts kicking in, Aya?"

"I suppose so, Gure! Ahaha…!"

Yuki turned away and Kyo squirmed in Ayame's grip.

Ayame turned serious again, his golden eyes softening to the birthday girl. "Come, Tohru, let's leave these awful boys to think about what they did! I'll treat you to some dessert!"

"Oh, but what about Yuki and Kyo…?"

"Nonsense, come!" Ayame laughed while he gently placed Kyo on the floor and reached for her hand. Momiji looked at Tohru and Ayame leave and then back at Shigure, Yuki and Kyo. His face fell slightly before he turned and ran after Ayame and Tohru.

There was a pregnant pause before Shigure put Yuki on the floor next to Kyo. "You know, if you two don't stop acting like this, you might actually hurt Tohru next time. You aren't animals, so don't act like it." Shigure put a hand to his cheek grinning, "Not to mention you'd be leaving Tohru and me all alone until you decide to keep your fist fights in check. Hm… I like the sound of that." Shigure laughed playfully while Kyo and Yuki threw dagger glares at the dog. "Well, see you!"

Yuki and Kyo didn't look at each other, ashamed at their behavior. Poor Tohru, they'd been so caught up in their argument they'd actually dragged Tohru into this one as well… and the last thing they wanted to do was ever hurt her.

* * *

**Ah, well there's chapter 3. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE? It would mean so much if you would review and that way I'll be more inspired to finish writting this story! R&R, thank you so much!**


	4. Shigure's Present

**Chapter 4- Shigure's Present**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Tohru sat in her room and smiled to herself. After Ayame treated her and Momiji to ice-cream, they went back home to listen to Ayame and Shigure's high school tales. Although some of them were a bit too risqué for her taste, Torhu had to admit the older men's friendship was admirable. She almost wished Yuki and Kyo would get along half as much as they did.

The thought of the two boys suddenly hit her and a small frown creased her lips. Ayame has said their behavior was terrible but… was it really necessary to leave them alone like that? They might have been stepped on or someone could have seen them transform back into humans! But, those two were smarter than that….

"I wonder if they are okay…"

Meanwhile back in town, Kyo and Yuki had transformed back and thankfully transformed discreetly in the alley way they had been left in. Oddly enough the two had not spoken a word through out the entire thing.

Kyo turned around after dressing. "Hey, we better get back to the house."

"What's the point, you know they'll still be mad at us."

"Well you started it, ya damn rat!"

Yuki pushed his hair out of his face. "I'm really not in the mood. Isn't this what got us here in the first place? I do not want to offend Miss Honda anymore today and she must hate us as it is so don't make it worse."

Kyo snapped his mouth shut and simply grunted while leaving the alley way. Yuki was always like that… he was that damn rat and he was the cat.

"Sir! Sir! Oh there you are!" Yuki and Kyo looked up to see the photographer. He panted and tried to explain while waving papers in his hands. "You left in such a hurry—not that I blame you, I _hate_ cats as well—that you all forgot your pictures so please…!"

Kyo snatched it from the man's hands. "For you information cats aren't that bad." He muttered under his breath.

Yuki covered that up by quickly giving the photographer his thanks. Yuki ran to catch up to Kyo who was viewing the two pictures. He looked over his shoulder as the two stopped walking.

"You know, these aren't half bad." Yuki said.

"Yeah…" Kyo pulled the picture of himself, Yuki and Tohru out and placed it onto of the one of Ayame, Shigure, and Momiji. He smiled seeing the way Tohru glowed with happiness. "These aren't half bad."

Yuki stepped away from Kyo. "I have an idea."

Kyo gave the rat a look. "Oh sure, another one of your _brilliant_ plans."

Yuki ignored Kyo and stared at a store in front of them. Kyo noticed Yuki looking into the window and got the same idea. "Do you think she'll like this though? I mean… it's pretty basic."

Yuki took the picture of the three of them and nodded. "I think she will love it. Besides, Kyo," Yuki stared straight into his amber ones, "Miss Honda… deserves a gift like this. Plus it isn't like we have anything else."

Kyo's face paled and then he took on an angry look. "Listen, we don't have to tell her that okay? But…" he looked away, "…if this will make her happy fine." The two boys entered the frame shop with one happy girl in their minds.

* * *

The sun began to set and Torhu stood at the doorway wringing her hands while Momiji sat, looking up at her while eating a rice ball. "Ah, they're still not back, Momiji…"

"Don't worry! I bet they're just taking some time to cool off, they'll be back."

"But it's almost time for dinner!" Tohru said. She had wandered around the Sohma land hoping to find either boy in their favorite spots earlier that afternoon. She checked Yuki's secret base and didn't find the boy there. She knelt into the garden seeing that a few strawberries were in bloom. She smiled thinking how much she and Yuki had grown closer together over the years. She never thought that one day she'd know him so well.

Next she walked back to the house and climbed the ladder hoping to find Kyo lazing across the roof. But of course, he wasn't there. She sighed and sat on the roof alone thinking of all the nights she'd come up here and sit with Kyo as he'd talk about his training and how he wanted to beat Yuki. She giggled to herself remembering the day he had tried to show her a few moves. Then her mind drifted to his transformation into his true form. Still… she was happy to know Kyo—all of him. She still loved him the way he was. She loved all the Sohmas, they were adopted family.

Her mind came back to reality and a frown creased. The Sohmas were her family and now that Yuki and Kyo hadn't shown up she worried like a family member does. She prayed for their safe return.

Momiji's voice broke her out of her reverie. "Well, Shigure said he was ordering take out so don't worry about that. Anyway, I don't think what they did was right. They should learn better ways to fight over you." Momiji said eating up the last bits of his snack.

Torhu turned to the younger blonde boy. "…What?"

From inside the house she could hear Shigure's sing a long voice. "Tooohru! Can you come in here for a moment?"

"Um, yes, Shigure!" She called back.

Momiji stood up and grabbed Torhu's hand. "I'm sorry, but I should be heading back home. Ayame did say there are some weirdoes at night so I'll take a safe way home."

"Oh okay, take care, Momiji. Bye bye." Tohru smiled. Momiji laughed and pecked her hand softly.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you." Torhu replied. Momiji slipped on his shoes and cap while skipping down the street.

Torhu walked into the house to see Shigure sitting at the table with his hands behind his back smiling…

"Um, yes, Shigure?" Tohru asked kneeling to the low table.

"Well, now that everyone is gone… do you think I could… borrow some of your time?"

"Ahh…?" Torhu's eyes began to swirl. "Yes?"

"Oh good, because I want to give you your present now. What with Yuki and Kyo around, they wouldn't let me give the chance to give you my present." Shigure said with a little pout.

Torhu's face filled with concern and she leaned to Shigure. "Oh, I'm sorry, please, go ahead and show me your gift."

Shigure got a little wicked look in his eyes. "If you insist!"

Tohru had to admit a present that couldn't be shown when anyone was around did sound… how to put it in a word? _Strange_. But her mom did always say always give the benefit of the doubt!

"You have to close your eyes." Shigure said trying to hold a straight face. Tohru smiled and did as he said letting all her muscles relax.

"Okay!" She heard a slight ruffling of Shigure's clothes and then his feet padding around the room. She heard him turn on the television and chuckle. "Open!"

Torhu let her eye lids flutter open to see Shigure showcasing a small VCR and a tape. "…Um… what…?"

"This is my present: a home video!" Tohru blinked at Shigure's enthusiasm. "I remember a while back saying that you wish that you could see what Kyo and Yuki were like as children. While I know that our pasts are slightly dark, here's a video showing the lighter moods of them when they were children." Shigure explained. He smiled and turned around to place the tape into the VCR. "Of course, I need to return this to Hari before he notices I stole this from his office."

Torhu's eyes widened and relief filled her. It was just a home video! "Oh, this is a lovely present, Shigure! I can't way to see what Yuki and Kyo were like. They must have been so cute as kids."

Shigure took the remote with him as he sat next to Tohru. "Hm, you don't say. Well! On with the show!" He clicked play and the two watched the video.

* * *

It was about seven o'clock when Yuki and Kyo returned from their little shopping. Kyo held in his hands a rectangular package in pink. "Do you think it's alright?"

"Yes, stop asking me." Yuki replied. They had argued about the color, size and everything about the picture but they got it done. In the end, they were quite happy with the result and hoped she did as well. "You know… the house seems a little quiet for Ayame and Momiji to be here."

Kyo listened as well. "Yeah, you'd think they'd stick around for her birthday or whatever."

"I hope that Shigure is at least treating her well." Yuki muttered. Suddenly, the thought dawned on both of them. "SHIGURE!"

"That damn perv!" Kyo yelled simultaneously. They ran for the door, both of them accidentally crashing through the thin rice papered wall. "Aw, crap!" Kyo growled.

"No time for that, find Miss Honda." Yuki pushed on. Suddenly Tohru's sweet laughter filled the air and the frantic males stopped to listen.

"Oh, that is Ayame—he used to be so photogenic—what am I talking about he _still_ is!" Shigure laughed as well. Torhu giggled some more.

Yuki slid the door open to see Shigure and Tohru sitting with a bowl of popcorn watching a video. They sighed with a relief.

Tohru turned to them with a huge smile. Kyo almost missed that smile of hers, always welcoming them home. "You're home!"

"Yes, welcome home." Shigure said.

Yuki and Kyo stood up straight and entered the room. "It's good to be home." Yuki said.

"What are you watching?" Kyo asked.

Shigure laughed and leaned his chin on his open palm. "Oh, nothing just a home video. It's my present for Torhu."

'_So that was his present.'_ Kyo thought with relief.

'_Just a video… but why would this only be for Tohru to see…?'_ Yuki thought.

**"_It's your entire fault, Yuki! You're the rat!"_** The video suddenly said filling the room. Kyo and Yuki turned to the TV to see a mini Kyo wearing a shirt with a turtle printed on it, mud splashed everywhere on him and the other small boy next to him.

**"_It wasn't my fault; you threw mud on me first."_** A small Yuki retorted coming face to face with Kyo. The camera man began to shake with laughter as the video moved up and down. Both boys were drenched in mud and wrestling each other down while yelling at each other.

**"_That's enough! Kyo, Yuki, time for your baths."_** A woman off to the side said pulling both boys into the house.

The screen changed and was placed in a bathroom with two little boys swimming around in the tub. Suddenly from beheath the bubbles Kyo screamed furiously. Kyo chased Yuki with a bath scrubber. _**"You got soap in my eyes!"**_

**"_No, you slipped and fell into the tub."_** Yuki replied. **_"And you call yourself a _cat_!"_**

**"**_**That's it, ya,-ya,-ya pretty boy! I'm going to drown you!"** _Kyo said with a shrill scream. Kyo dove at Yuki splashing water everywhere on the porcelain floors.

Suddenly, the five year old Yuki screeched with laughter as he jumped out of the tub, only a few bubbles covering his lower self. Kyo followed suit and two naked forms blurred back and fourth across the screen.

**"_Be careful boys…"_** The camera man without a doubt was Shigure from the way he was mocking them, _**"…don't slip on the tile."**_ The two laughing children ran straight for the camera. **"No, wait, wait…!"** Yuki's wide eyes grew wider as he and Kyo smashed into the camera lenses and the entire video began making a white noise.

Tohru and Shigure burst out laughing while Kyo and Yuki's faces took on a hue of deep red. They both wanted to strangle Shigure, that video was suppose to be smashed up, burned and then zapped into smithereens.

"Damn it, Shigure!" Kyo yelled at him.

"Ah ah, this is Tohru's present! Don't ruin it, look she's laughing!" Tohru turned to Kyo and smiled.

"You both were so cute at children! If its okay… can we watch the rest? I promise I won't tell anyone if that's what you're thinking about! I swear!" She spit out rapidly.

Kyo turned around his face still beet red. "Fine, do whatever."

Tohru touched his shoulder. "I'll turn it off, really."

Kyo met her gaze and melted. He couldn't say no that that! It was her birthday and if it was making her feel good then…

"Okay, let's watch it…" He said with a slight smile. Tohru giggled and held his hand.

"Let's all watch it together!"

Yuki continued to glare at Shigure. "Where did you get this filthy thing?"

"I stole it from Hari."

"Idiot."

The screen stopped crackling and it was pitch dark but slight rustling could be heard through the TV. They viewers turned their attention to the screen.

**"_Is she gone?"_** A quiet Yuki whispered.

**"_Sh! Shut up, Yuki!"_**

**"_I don't see why hiding here is so important to you, Kyo."_** Suddenly the small Kyo turned on a flash light and pointed it at the amateur video man.

**"_Are you okay, Haru?"_** The cameraman nodded his head.

**"_I'm sacred…"_** His little voice answered shaking.

**"_There's no time for that!"_** Kyo whispered unsympathetically to the cow. _**"Just be quiet and she'll go away."**_

**"_Who are we hiding from stupid, cat?"_** Yuki asked.

**"_The baby sitter!"_** Kyo was growing more anxious when a thumping noise was heard through out the house.

**"**_**So?"** _Yuki asked leaning in to Kyo. His face illuminated and his large eyes looked curious. The small Kyo just glared.

**"**_**The babysitter… from **hell**."**_

Tohru's face widened and Shigure began laughing manically while Kyo and Yuki had to crack a smile at the memory.

In the screen, a burst of light shone into the camera and a young woman blocked the entrance to the storage room they were concealed in.

_**"There you are!"**_ Kagura laughed while holding her arms out.

_**"SCATTER!"**_ Kyo screamed. The camera was dropped on the floor and all viewing was lost except the screams of three terrified boys and thumping around the house. Of course, there was also the happy laughter of Kagura trying to catch them.

Shigure pressed the stop button seeing that was the end of the film anyway. Yuki and Tohru were in tears from laughing so hard while Kyo was hunched in the corner growling something about crazy women.

"That was too funny…!" Shigure choked out.

"I remember that,"Yuki said looking in Kyo's direction, "and then she finally caught us and made us play dress up."

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled at Yuki.

"Oh get off it, you know it was funny."

Kyo's eyes widened but he turned around.

Tohru stood up while taking a deep breath. "It just goes to show you how much Kagura always loved you, Kyo!" The cat of the house didn't say anything. "That was a lovely present, Shigure. Thank you so much."

Shigure waved a hand at Tohru. "No no, don't thank me, thank Hari for keeping this and these two here for being the stars of the show." Shigure got two punches to the head from Kyo and Yuki both.

After Tohru gave some medical attention to Shigure's lumps, she went to her room to dress for bed. Shigure finally took the ice pack away and grinned to Yuki and Kyo.

"So… did you have a relaxing walk?"

The boys exchanged glances and Kyo pulled out a small package from under the table. "…We got this… for her…"

Shigure clapped his hands. "Wonderful! I knew you two would come up with something! After all, she is the lovely flower to us all, no?"

"Why do I always have a feeling when you say things like that, there is an undertone of something repulsive." Yuki muttered.

* * *

**Only one chapter left, thank you all for reviewing and reading! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks so much!**


	5. Beautiful Pictures

**Chapter 5- Beautiful Picture**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Kyo and Yuki made their way up the stairs and stopped before Tohru's room. Would she be asleep? No, she was probably still up.

Kyo turned to Yuki. "You knock."

"No, you knock."

"Damnit, I was the one carrying around this stupid pink thing and you won't even knock the door?" Kyo almost yelled at Yuki.

The other male sighed and raised his hand to knock on the door when small whisperings could be heard in Tohru's room. They stood silent and tried to listen. Was there someone in there with her? Maybe someone had crawled into her window!

Within the room, Tohru finished brushing her long soft hair and sat at her desk to stare at her mother's picture.

"Oh mom, today was so nice. Everyone came to see me for my birthday! We hade cake, presents, they even went out of there way and took me to a fancy restaurant. I'm so happy right now." She picked up the frame and hugged it to her chest. "I just wish sometimes… I could hold you again, mom. I really miss you. I miss your hugs and kisses… sometimes I still can't believe that you're gone." She opened her eyes and turned when a yellow package caught her eye. "Hua?"

She picked it up and read a small note reading _'you're friends stopped by but you were out. They told me to give this to you.'_ It was Shigure's handwriting. She opened the package to find a silver necklace with a heart pendant on it. Tohru's eyes widened and she picked it up. It was a locket. She opened the petite clasp and inside was a small photograph of her mother and her embracing one another with Hana and Uo on either side. On the left of the locket was a blank spot that shone with every movement in the light.

She looked in the box and opened the card that went along with the beautiful ornament.

"_Dear Tohru,_

_We didn't know what to give to you, since you already have so much. But we know that you have tried so hard to make it this far without your beautiful mother by your side. We both love you so much. This locket is for you. We wanted to put another picture inside of it besides the one of your mother and yourself but couldn't decide. We hope that one day you will be able to fill that in when you find that special someone you would like the carry with you where ever you go._

_Yeah, it would be a little weird to just put any random guy we choose isn't it? But anyway, we hope your birthday totally rocked! And remember, we're always here for you, Tohru. We promised to take care of one another and that's what we'll do! Besides, with Hana's electric waves I don't think she'll ever let any guy steal you're heart without her knowing!_

_Xoxo,_

_Hana- chan & Uo-chan_

Tohru's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you both so much." She whispered. She placed the jewelry into its velvet box again and smiled to herself. "I better get to bed now…"

Startled, she looked up from her desk. She could hear noises from outside her door. She walked over and opened it to see Kyo holding Yuki's wrist while Yuki was pushing Kyo's face away.

"Kyo, Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Both boys broke apart and didn't say anything. They just watched the floor. "We hua… wanted to say good night to you." Yuki said.

"Oh, good night!" She bowed before them. "And thank you for a wonderful day."

"I dunno, I don't think we really made it so wonderful." Kyo added. "We were ruining it for you, so…"

"No, no don't apologize…!" Suddenly Kyo handed Tohru the beautifully wrapped present. It was a pink wrapper with a white bow streaming from one end to the other in elegant swirls. She took it into her hands feeling the soft paper on her finger tips. "Oh, this is too much; I've already received so much from all of you!"

Yuki patted her hand, "Please Miss Honda, open it." She blinked for a moment and looked onto the present.

"…Okay." She slid the ribbons off and opened the package to find a picture of herself, Kyo and Yuki framed in a lemon yellow casing. It was a marvelous picture of Yuki, herself and Kyo sitting so closely together. It almost looked… like they were holding her. And they were smiling at her. It must have been a split second before the cameraman pushed Yuki.

Her fingers traced the silky frame as she stared at it intently. It was simplistic but elegant. It held more value than all the riches in the world. Tohru couldn't help but feel her heart burst. She collapsed under her knees and fell to the floor, both Yuk and Kyo gasping in surprise.

"Tohru!"

"Miss Honda!"

"I'm alright… I'm okay." She muttered before either boy could lay a finger on her. "I'm just… so happy!"

"Gez, could you stop crying?" Kyo muttered while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry." She held the picture to her chest as if she were really hugging Kyo and Yuki. "I am a fool. I'm so sorry for making you transform at the restaurant… I didn't want any of that to happen."

"It wasn't your fault, take it easy." Yuki tried to calm her. Both boys found themselves sitting on the floor with her. The fat tear drops blemished the floors of her room.

Tohru held the picture close. "I wish… mom could hug me right now. I miss her so much. Did you know on my birthdays… she would always hug me and kiss me? It was like I would wake up expecting it." Both Kyo and Yuki could feel her sadness wash throughout the room. They hated to see her in tears. Torhu tried to push the stray tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't say things like that, it just makes everything harder on you."

'_But still. This is one birthday I've gone through without a single hug from my mother. My family… she was taken away forever…'_

Tohru was lost in thought as Kyo and Yuki looked away thinking to themselves. They made eye contact as Tohru began standing up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Suddenly, she felt both of her wrists be pulled downward and she was in the arms of not one but two young men. She could feel their body heat mixing with hers, the smell of their hair and beating of their hearts. It seemed as if they wouldn't transform and their hug would go on without end. She felt them press themselves securely as if afraid she'd wane into nothingness.

"Miss Honda…"

"We're sorry…"

POOF!

Tohru waited for the smoke of dissipate and she found a small rat and cat lying in her lap staring up at with full eyes.

The miniature rat stared down at her yellow fleece pants. "If we weren't cursed, you would not have to suffer like you do. The greatest gift I could give you, if I had any power in the world is to bring your mother back. Just for you, on your birthday to make you happy, Miss Honda."

"Just stop crying… please." Kyo's small voice pleaded while still hugging onto her leg.

"We care for you like a family, Miss Honda. We promise to always be with you. We thought a picture might make you happy, but we can see it's just making you miss your mother more."

Tohru's eyes widened and she vigilantly placed her hands on both of their heads. They were hugging her. To make her happy to try and cheer her up. She could feel the core of her soul tighten and fill with bliss. She hadn't lost her family… she had only come to adopt another. They took care of her. Here Yuki and Kyo were, in their animal forms, their most vulnerable state, hugging her to make her feel content.

She placed the picture to the side and pulled both animals up on her lap. Kyo and Yuki felt themselves lift up into the air and Tohru held them close. She held each of them to her chest, cuddling them while kissing the top of both their heads.

"The greatest gift you've given me is showing that I had a family all along. Even though I'll always miss my mom… you two are here with me. You take such good care of me I don't know how to return the favor. Thank you… thank you so much." She whispered. "I love your gift, thank you so much."

Kyo and Yuki hugged Tohru back, thinking about how much they loved the girl in their arms… wondering if they'd ever be able to give her, her dearest longing and make it come true. They wondered if they would ever be able to hug Tohru and make her smile more becoming. To just wake up like she said and expect to have a normal hug from family.

As the moments flew by, Tohru looked down to see Kyo and Yuki had fallen asleep in her arms. She beamed and cautiously picked them up, carrying them to their rooms. She placed Yuki on his pillow and rubbed the small rat's stomach. He hugged her finger with his small paws before Tohru kissed his head and slipped away from him and out of his room.

Next, she went into Kyo's room and placed the cat onto his blue mattress. The small orange ball shivered at the cool sheets on his skin and he curled up into a tighter ball. Tohru scratched his ears and Kyo purred blissfully. She kissed the top of his head once again before quietly escaping his room.

Tired, she finally climbed into her own bed. For a moment she stared at the dark ceiling thinking about her birthday, reminiscing on everything that had happened. She ran her fingers on the cool metal of the locket Hana and Uo had given her around her neck. Tohru's mind began to run around in circles as she thought about the proceedings of the day and she slowly began to fall asleep. She closed her eyes finally a smile playing her she delicate lips.

"Good night…" She whispered to the dark as her mind fell into a deep and blissful slumber.

Next to her on her night stand sat two pictures:

Her mother watching her darling Tohru from the heavens. And her newest picture of Yuki and Kyo loving her everyday on earth.

* * *

**Awww, I'm a sucker for sap. I hope you liked my story and please review! Thank you _all _so much for reading! I'm working on another Fruba story but I don't know when that one will be making its debute. Anyway, until next time, reviews and readers, keep reading! Peace.**


End file.
